


爱慕

by minikacat



Category: All光 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minikacat/pseuds/minikacat
Summary: 爱慕是有备而来的喜欢，因为敬仰，是不同于喜爱皮囊的仰慕和疼爱。
Kudos: 18





	爱慕

*ooc  
*黑白两道霸道总裁×自由呆瓜小记者  
*无脑黄色 赌博输了  
*狗血狗血狗血

****  
这是夏之光第五次被赶出公寓。  
他又没钱交房租了，被包租婆拧着领子丢了出去，被丢出去的还有他的行李和他的猫，尽管他已经尽全力向包租婆求情了，但包租婆还是不答应让他延期交租金的请求。  
“你就在这住了半年不到！哪一次是准时交租的！臭小子长得人模狗样的不是酗酒就是赌博，你该呀你，咋不去当鸭子呢！”  
“阿姨，你可以侮辱我的信用但你不能侮辱我的人格啊！我只是偶尔玩玩而已，等我挖到一个大料，房租多的我都能给！”  
夏之光抱着猫辩驳着，紧接着包租婆又把他的相机丢了过去，怀里的和天上飞的都是几万块钱的东西，吓得夏之光一手抱猫，另一手拼了命的去捞住了自己的单反，再次抬头时，包租婆已经关上了门，不再听他解释了。  
“快走啊，穷酸鬼，戒了赌再来租房子！”  
“操！不就晚几天交租吗？至于吗！”  
夏之光哔哔赖赖，使劲的往门上踹，才想起自己是穿着拖鞋的，疼得龇牙咧嘴死去活来。就在他终于疼过劲时，他蹲下来骂骂咧咧的收拾起自己的行李，包租婆又打开门把他的行李箱丢出来，还有他的衣服和各种首饰，砸的夏之光一个劲的骂人，被自己的匡威鞋砸的眼冒金星。  
“花枝招展的，没个男人样！”  
门再次被重重关上，夏之光一脸挫败的坐在地上。他一个北漂的小狗仔，工作就是到处拍明星的隐私来谋取钱财。这种活招人嫌弃不说，还很危险，挨打都是家常便饭的事情，最重要的是有今天没明天，赚一笔是一笔。都这般难赚钱的活儿，夏之光都还是敢逍遥自在，秉着今朝有酒今朝醉的古训，他吃喝嫖赌样样齐全，最喜欢去的地方就是s城市中心的瑞虎大厦，从负二楼的赌场开始玩，再去负一楼的夜场喝酒泡妞，最后带到楼上的房间里去春宵一度。装的跟富公子哥一样，干的尽是些下三滥的事。  
的确像包租婆说的那般，人模狗样，不干正事。  
无家可归的夏之光只好找上他平时卖新闻的经纪人大叔，那个一向嫌弃他一股酒味的家伙今天却异常的欢迎夏之光的到来。夏之光也不是傻，当然知道经纪人大叔有求于他，大概又是去拍哪个当红明星的私生活，应付应付还算简单，先解决燃眉之急要紧。  
结果，不问不知道，一问吓一跳。  
大叔想夏之光去拍任氏集团行贿洗钱的罪证，这种大任务夏之光这种小狗仔怎能胜任。以前拍明星，顶多被保镖揍一顿，这个要是被逮着了，恐怕死都不知道怎么死的。任氏集团的威信，在全国都是数一数二的，稍微懂得些内幕的人都知道他们黑白两道通吃，别说罪证了，恐怕连总裁的身都近不了。夏之光一口拒绝了，说自己去睡桥下都好，坚决不冒这个险。  
“唉！等等小夏，什么我都打听好了，你只管去就行！”  
“那大叔你自己怎么不去！不要，我还年轻，还想多活几年！”  
“这不只有你才能做嘛！价钱好商量！定金七万！”  
“几万？”  
夏之光果然还是见钱眼开的家伙，大叔整理整理刚刚抱夏之光大腿弄乱的衣服，从一个保险箱里拿了七叠红钞票放在夏之光面前。夏之光立刻感兴趣起来，凑过去拿了一叠摸摸手感，看样子都是真的。  
“这次，是任氏集团的对家要买消息，如果能拍到，他就给我们这个数。”  
大叔比出一根手指，夏之光看定金都是七万块，便猜了个百万，大叔摇了摇头，夏之光便猜了个千万，大叔又摇了摇头，自信满满的说了三个字，一个亿。  
“八个零？一个亿！大叔你骗我的吧？”  
“骗你我是你孙子，怎么样，拍到了咱们三七分，够赚吧！”  
“四六分我就去。”  
“啧，臭小鬼，好吧，四六分，你确定要去拍？”  
夏之光像个小狗一样点了点头，大叔便开始跟他讲详细的作战计划。大叔从柜子里拿出一叠资料，里面包含了任氏集团总裁和他们要拍的东西的详细介绍。  
“这就是现任的当家，任豪，也就是你要接近的目标。他的私人办公室就在你常去的那个瑞虎大厦的顶楼，果然，最危险的地方就是最安全的地方。”  
大叔开始给夏之光讲怎么进入瑞虎大厦顶楼的方法，夏之光认真的拿着手机备忘录记录。这次的金主给了他们一个U盾，只要插入任豪的私人电脑五分钟，就能复制整台电脑的全部信息，夏之光的首要任务就是复制任豪的电脑内容，其次是拍下任豪都在跟哪些人密切交谈。  
“这不是容易的事情啊，他怎么会信任我这个外人呢？”  
“唉，这你问到点子上了，金主已经帮我们想好办法了~”  
大叔幸灾乐祸的笑到，从任豪的资料里挑出一页摆在夏之光面前，其中，兴趣爱好那一栏里赫然写着，喜欢男色。  
是打错字了吗？  
“经过金主调查，任豪比较好你这种野猫的口味。”  
“哈？”  
“小夏，就麻烦你牺牲点色相了。”  
夏之光一脸懵逼，搞了半天是要他去勾引？这下他又反水了，说那对家能给的上一个亿怎么没钱请个帅哥去勾引？说大叔肯定是被骗了，转身要走，大叔又抱着夏之光的腿大声解释着，说之前排的人都被识破了，任豪的反侦察能力很强，所以金主才要找个没什么背景的人去试试。  
“小夏，你想想，色戒不也是找了个小演员去嘛，你不是表演系毕业的吗？”  
“是这样没错，但这是现实，怎么能跟电影里比？”  
“四千万啊，小夏，四千万，把你卖了都不止！你想想，有这钱，你随便做点生意，都够用一辈子了。”  
夏之光想了想，又掰着手指数了数，一咬牙便答应了，开始了他狗仔生涯以来，最惊心动魄的一次任务。  
不就睡几次嘛，关了灯男女都一样。

****  
计划是这样的，夏之光扮演新闻社的记者，前往任氏集团以采访任豪成功的秘诀为由，开展长达一周的持续访谈。问的内容大叔已经帮夏之光写好了，参访机会也批了下来，最近任豪深陷舆论风波需要媒体帮他洗白，这么白送上门的机会，自然不会放过。  
于是，夏之光穿上一声给人亲切感极强的复古卡其色西装，柔软的刘海放下来像小狗一样可爱乖顺，一路上都带着青春洋溢的笑容，惹得任氏集团满公司的人，不分男女老少，都往他身上瞟。  
他被几个高大的保镖带到任豪的办公室里去，这个掌控着大局的少当家比照片上的还要年轻许多。而且，长得真的帅，夏之光虽然是个直男都不得不感叹任豪真的有绝世容颜，嘴角邪魅的勾起，从座位上站起来，跟夏之光握手。  
“你就是夏记者吧？这么年轻，才大学毕业？”  
“任先生好，我已经工作好几年了，采访您这样的大人物，怎会用刚刚毕业的人呢～”  
夏之光向来会讨好人，聊了几句就把任豪逗开心了。紧接着夏之光又按照大叔教他的那些方法，挑合适的时机开始向任豪提问，采访气氛十分融洽，任豪说话八面玲珑很有水平，让夏之光有种自己并不是在演戏而是真的在采访的错觉。  
“因为上司要求，我需要跟随您参加一些私人活动来记录您自然状态下的为人处世。您有哪些活动方便公开的，能否给我一份日程表。”  
夏之光看今天的问题问的差不多了，开始进入正题，任豪挥了挥手叫来自己的秘书，让秘书打印一份他这周的行程给夏之光，并向夏之光保证，自己作为上市公司的总裁，自己的言行举止就代表公司的颜面，不涉及机密的私人活动都是公开透明的，为的就是不让员工和公众持怀疑态度。  
任豪说的头头是道，知晓一切的夏之光却有点心不在焉。他低头勾画着本子上的笔记，嘴上说这些无关要紧的客套话，任豪看出了夏之光似乎对这些过于枯燥的谎言不太感兴趣，剑走偏锋，开始问夏之光有什么喜好。  
“我？为什么这么问？”  
“因为我也想了解了解夏记者，你可是问了我好几个小时呢。”  
“真是辛苦任总了，我就一小记者，每天就是赶稿写文章的，哪有时间搞什么兴趣爱好。”  
“是嘛？没意思。看来夏先生并不打算跟我说实话啊，那这采访也没多大乐趣了。”  
任豪装模作样的起身要走，夏之光立刻慌张起来，脱口而出你走了我怎么办，任豪眉毛一挑，问夏之光是不是错过这次就要扣工资。夏之光苦笑，说不仅这个月的工资没了，恐怕年终奖也没了。任豪坏笑着拍了拍夏之光的肩膀，又坐了回去，说自己开了个小玩笑，并又提出了一个要求，每天采访完，夏之光得回答他几个问题，必须如实回答，否则他就终止采访。  
“为什么呢？”  
“不瞒你说，其实我以前也有个记者梦。”  
任豪故作高深的说着，夏之光忍不住笑出声，捂着嘴巴笑起来，说任豪真会讲笑话。任豪看着夏之光的脸发愣，好像在思考些什么。夏之光又问任豪怎么分辨自己有没有撒谎，任豪说他阅人无数，是真是假，他都分的清。  
“所以，你还打算骗我吗？小记者。”  
“好吧，我摊牌，我的确撒谎了。”  
夏之光举起手一副投降的样子，朝着任豪坏笑，又刻意移了移身子靠近任豪，说自己的确是有兴趣爱好的，只是想着他们还不算太熟，就没打算说。  
“我喜欢喝酒，跳舞，老虎机，喜欢好听的音乐和长的好看的人~”  
夏之光勾起他本就上挑的嘴唇，他知道刚刚任豪的话都是试探，所以他尽可能放下自己原本的身份，代入进这个小记者的角色中。恐怕只有他自己知道他此刻的心脏跳的有多快了，他一脸坚定的看着任豪的眼睛，直到对方笑出声来。  
“你是个很有情调的人呢，我还以为记者都是些呆板不知娱乐的家伙。”  
“他们只是装的比较呆板不知娱乐而已。”  
“是嘛？那夏先生是否赏脸跟我去吃顿晚饭，继续聊聊记者最真实的一面呢？”  
“我很想去啊，任总，可我家女儿还等着我去喂呢~”  
夏之光掏出自己的手机，将主屏幕上的小猫展示给任豪看。任豪耸耸肩妥协了，还半开玩笑的说着单亲爸爸真不好当。夏之光礼貌的告辞了，也去记者那里拿了任豪的行程表，果然按照金主说的那样，周日在瑞虎大厦有个私人聚会，正好可以潜入那个办公室里，提取资料。  
“下一次我可不会让你跑掉的，记得提前喂猫。”  
任豪的声音从夏之光身后响起，手也不安分的掐了掐夏之光的细腰。  
按照大叔说的，给任豪看自己的手机主屏幕，让他不经意看见藏在文件夹里，只有属于那个圈子里的人才会敏感的社交软件。  
大叔这人可真的精。夏之光恭维的笑着，说自己下次一定会记住提前喂猫的。

****  
采访进行的很顺利，任豪这个人相处下来，也意外的让人很容易亲近。  
去私人活动时，夏之光总会在离任豪有点距离的地方坐着，假装记录些什么，任豪总会瞟他，和夏之光的视线撞在一起时也不躲闪。夏之光也算得上一代浪子，这点暧昧的手段自然能理解。偶尔他还会做些鬼脸去逗任豪，两人看起来像很熟的恋人，一个低着头浅笑，一个坏心眼的挑眉。  
任豪很绅士，无论夏之光做什么，他都能赶在夏之光之前替他准备好。采访时早就摆好的加糖红茶，采访后秘书送来的几件小礼物，出门主动为夏之光开门，吃饭时又主动为夏之光挪椅子，饭后又递来一张干净的餐巾纸。领带的位置不端正会帮忙理一理，外套脏了或者皱了会让人送去干洗店。总之一切的一切都准备的很好，让夏之光有一种奇妙的感觉。  
当然，也少不了被占便宜。男人了解男人，对你好一方面是风度，另一方面是态度。任豪总会创造机会去触碰夏之光，从手指到手臂，从背部到腰间，有时候还会抚上夏之光的大腿一路往上，弄得夏之光直冒鸡皮疙瘩，脸红成一片，任豪才会罢休。  
像任豪这种级别的人潜规则些小角色太容易了，夏之光也需要尽可能扮演一个禁不住诱惑的年轻人。任豪也像他说的那样，在采访后问夏之光一些问题，起初都是些日常生活，到后来开始露骨，甚至问起夏之光喜欢哪种类型的人。  
“你是想问哪方面？”  
“理想型。”  
“嗯，我喜欢年长的，成熟的，做事情很有条理，对待问题很理性的。”  
夏之光故作思考的说着，眼神时不时瞟向任豪，当然他说的并不是任豪，了解夏之光的人都知道，他喜欢大姐姐。连夏之光本人都不得不承认，他的挑逗技巧简直max，心里想着别的嘴里说着那的，还真像回事，把任豪哄的伸手去揉夏之光的毛脑袋，果然他应该听包租婆的，去当个鸭子。  
“那你喜欢直接的，还是暧昧的？”  
任豪又抛出个问题，想着第二天就是决胜关键的私人宴会了，夏之光假装周旋着靠近任豪，眼睛一闭就当一切没发生过吻向了眼前的男人，用身体告诉对方，自己喜欢哪一种。  
“啧，小骚货。”  
害，长痛不如短痛。  
办公室里的灯被关掉，门也被反锁，夏之光衣衫不整的跨坐在任豪身上，真要真枪实弹的做起来，他还是害羞了。虽然说早已身经百战，但和男人还是第一次，希望任豪不要拆穿他，这让夏之光很焦灼，被淋上润滑液的时候，还是忍不住叫出声来。  
“太凉了吗？”  
“不……嗯…继续……”  
夏之光缩在任豪的肩膀上，像奶猫一样蹭了几下，任豪的手指便压在了夏之光的私处，像是急不可耐一般，用力的戳了进去。异物感让夏之光浑身紧绷，任豪摸着他的背叫他放松，夏之光大喘着气很是不自在，紧接着，任豪又加了几根手指，这让他本就未经人事的穴口更难受了。  
“呜……不要……痛……”  
“你很紧唉，很久没做了吗？那更要好好扩张了。”  
“别两根一起……求你…慢点…”  
任豪以为夏之光只是欲拒还迎，当然他也有些感叹这孩子居然如此紧致。本以为这么会撩人的孩子应该是被不少人抱过了，后面却跟处子一般柔软紧致，手指在里面轻轻搅动，夏之光都会发出好听的呻吟来。任豪开始寻找夏之光体内的敏感点，那个地方因情欲而微微肿胀，只是用力压了几下夏之光居然射了出来，喷射在任豪的胸口上，连任豪都露出了有些错愕的表情。  
这么敏感的吗？  
“呜呜呜……好奇怪…下面好奇怪……”  
夏之光开始掉眼泪，做起爱来大脑一片空白，支支吾吾的让任豪把手指拿出去，自己不想再做下去了。任豪开始意识到事情的不对，这孩子分明是个处子，他一把掐住夏之光的腰把他按在沙发上，问他为什么要撒谎。  
“谁派你来的？”  
“啊……痛……没人……我肩膀痛……”  
“呵，那你装什么狐狸，来勾引我，说，你想干什么？”  
“我没有……哥哥…你松手好不好……”  
夏之光开始撒娇，哪怕他现在精虫上脑，他还是要尽可能的去掩盖这场骗局。他哭唧唧的掉眼泪，管任豪叫哥哥，小手攀向任豪的脖子，像只被主人凶过的小奶狗一样，瑟瑟缩缩的往任豪怀里钻，哪怕被拽开无数次，他还是会义无反顾的爬起来。  
“你勾引我是为了什么？”  
“我没有……哥哥……我只是……我只是……”  
夏之光软绵绵的说着，眼睛里全是泪水，清澈的像一片湖泊，闪烁着灵动的光影。任豪看的有点愣神，夏之光趁机像树袋熊一样死死地抱住了任豪，在他耳边喃喃自语道，很是深情，难辨真假。  
“我是爱慕你……我想你也爱我……”  
那争分夺秒而出的告白，让任豪心中为之一颤，夏之光的脸上布满红晕，双腿不自觉的缠在他的腰上。任豪直起身子有些错愕的笑骂一声，眼睛像翻了个白眼似的往上瞟，可下一秒他还是托起夏之光的小脑袋，用力且深情的吻了上去。  
缠绵。  
牙印和吻痕堆积在皮肤上，连大腿内侧都没放过。过于细致的前戏让夏之光敏感的像受惊的小兽，只是轻轻碰一下乳尖，都会弓起身子挣扎几下。任豪分开夏之光的双腿，那隐秘的地方已经被扩张的松软湿润，一张一合的，似乎在欢迎任豪进入。  
夏之光有些焦虑的啃着小手，任豪的性器抵上来时把他烫的惊呼。任豪用前端一点一点磨蹭着那松软的穴口，只把冠头放进去，似乎是想夏之光主动叫他些什么。果不其然，没跟男人做过亵事的夏之光坚持不住几秒就开始没耐心的哼哼，去抓任豪的手臂，叫他不要再玩自己了。任豪坏笑着让小傻猫求他，夏之光几乎为此憋红了脸，可谁经得住这么挑逗，很快，他还是开口了。  
“哥哥快进来……里面痒……”  
淫语一出，任豪握住了夏之光滴水的前端，也用一只手搂住他肉欲十足的大腿，挺着腰开始以匀速缓慢刺入。夏之光挡着脸，舒服的浑身痉挛，任豪用手指挑逗着他的性器，让他浑身跟小虫子爬似的焦灼不安。硕大且滚烫的异物抵在他敏感肿胀的腺体上坏心眼的戳弄了几下，又用力滑了过去，夏之光没忍住射了出来，高潮之中的后穴像活了一样不停地挤压着任豪的肉棍，爽的任豪吸着冷气，抚摸着夏之光隆起的小腹。  
全部都吃进去了，很顺利。  
身下的人只是插入就已经变得一塌糊涂。  
夏之光颤抖着，浑身时而紧绷时而放松，任豪亲着他的脖子安慰着可怜的家伙，可又忍不住在他锁骨上又留下些痕迹。夏之光像个小袋熊一样一直缠着任豪，嘴里咿咿呀呀的听不清在说什么，似乎有口癖，总喜欢去咬任豪，从耳垂到脖子侧面，也跟任豪一样，情不自禁的留着痕迹。  
“怎么还咬人呢，坏小猫。”  
任豪拽着夏之光后脑勺的碎发把他从自己的脖子上拉开，要是脖子上留了痕迹会让他很困扰。可夏之光却像一只没喝到奶浑身不自在的小猫一样一个劲的撒娇哼哼，没完没了的叫着哥哥，撩的任豪瞳孔涣散。  
他捞起夏之光的细腰，开始剧烈的抽动起来。双手又把玩起那挺立起来的乳尖，又捏又拽，后穴也跟着收缩个不停。夏之光脸红完了，眼泪也啪嗒啪嗒的掉，想挡脸又想去攀任豪的脖子，被撞的一个劲的往前挪，又被任豪握着胯骨拽回来。  
“啊，哥哥，动的太快……”  
夏之光开始求饶，手指尖在任豪的背上挠来挠去，又被任豪按着接吻，伸着小舌头任君摆布，后穴涌出一阵阵滚烫的淫液浇灌在任豪的性器上面，让人几欲精关失守。迷糊的爱语，黏人的习惯，看着夏之光在自己身下有些焦虑的啃着小手，又纵容自己在他身上发泄性欲，有些隐忍有些不自在却难逃快欲，那副不知所措的模样，让任豪不由得铭记于心。  
不想看到他在别人面前露出这种表情。  
只想他独属于自己。  
“呜…要射了……哥哥…抱抱我……”  
又缠了上来，不让任豪与他分开，任豪骂着些淫秽的脏话，将全部体重压在了夏之光身上，性器用力的捣着花穴，夏之光便哭着射了出来，哆嗦着去亲吻任豪的肩膀，那不断紧缩着的后穴，也迎来了今夜第一次的内射。滚烫的，像是有什么东西在里面翻滚，夏之光迷迷糊糊的呻吟着，又被翻了个面，继续挨操。  
“做到我心满意足。”  
任豪抚摸着那洁白光滑的后背，又留下一个又一个痕迹。

****  
夏之光醒来时，自己在一个陌生的房间里，而任豪正穿着浴袍坐在阳台看着资料。一时半会儿夏之光还没反应过来，以为自己是又去了瑞虎大厦约了炮，本想下地洗个澡，却腿一软摔在了地上。  
“怎么了？”  
任豪走过来时，昨晚的回忆全部浮现在脑海里，夏之光的脸又红了，用毯子遮住自己的身子，有些不知所措的看向任豪。他跟男人做了，还是被操的那一个，最重要的是那个谎言，一急之下的产物，又该怎么圆回来。  
没等他纠结一个接过来，任豪就把他从地上抱了起来，找了件浴袍给他穿上，还不忘掐一掐夏之光的细腰，问他昨晚睡得好吗。  
“你看起来挺轻的。”  
“抱歉，我减减肥……”  
“不必，我喜欢你的身材。”  
这个大概就是霸道总裁的嫌弃加妥协了吧，夏之光低着头自顾自的思考着，又慌乱的去了浴室洗澡洗漱，出来时，任豪居然给他做了早餐。  
他还以为像任豪这种级别的大佬会一挥手让仆人去做，亲自下厨属实有点受宠若惊。一份沙拉一份炒饭一份浓汤的搭配让夏之光立刻开始咽口水，可在这之前他还是先选择了去跟任豪撒撒娇，提现一下自己的“爱慕”。  
他从后面抱住还没脱围裙的任豪，像小猫一样蹭着任豪宽阔的后辈，有些含糊的说着谢谢，任豪转身去摸夏之光的脸时，发现这家伙又脸红了。夏之光的脸皮薄，每一次脸红都像是女生刻意打的腮红一样，脸颊鼻尖连成一片，浑然天成，就像天边的彩霞落在了他的脸上。  
“快去尝尝，别饿着了。”  
任豪有些不自在的看向别处，牵着夏之光坐在了餐桌旁。夏之光尝了一口觉得好吃，便大口大口的吃了起来。任豪慢条斯理的，看着夏之光那么急切不由得笑出声来，说自己还是第一次给别人做饭，以前都不会带人回家过夜。  
大概是演记者太入迷了，夏之光情不自禁的问了句为什么。任豪的眼神有点不对劲，沉默了几秒说了句太麻烦。一心一意的感情都是虚假的，真要坐到他这个位置，哪有什么真情实感，都是有备而来。  
“可喜欢一个人不都有备而来吗？”  
夏之光嘴里含着饭说着，他并不是故意说这些话，跟任豪相处了一周下来，很多问题不再是大叔写给他的，而是他自己不假思索问出来的。随着了解的加深，也恐怕是天生如此的直觉，夏之光能分辨任豪的真话和假话，也开始打从心底想了解这个人。  
他的言行他的举止，说实话任豪也大不了他几岁，却觉得他整个灵魂都是老旧的。也不知是出于好奇还是别的命运指引，夏之光想了解任豪，也想任豪了解自己。  
他真假参半，用真话包装着谎言。  
一时都快分不清自己所谓的爱慕，是最真实的真情流露，还是最急切的打圆场。  
“你很聪明，总能找到关键点反驳我。”  
“这不是反驳，只是我用我的感受去衡量你。”  
夏之光放下勺子，用冰水漱了漱口，昨晚的那一夜他们的关系得到了升华，说真的要的夏之光真是记者，他也是为此耗尽心血。他告诉任豪，人爱慕一个人都是带着敬仰的，敬仰不同于对皮囊的喜爱，而是一种跟深层次的了解之后的产物。  
爱慕，是爱和仰慕。如果一个人真的爱慕你，他会有备而来的。  
“所以你是吗？”  
“差不多吧，我也不敢肯定，但我打从心底……”  
夏之光又脸红了，眼神没有躲闪，这次任务好像比他在学校里演过的任何一个剧本都要真情实感，任豪起身在他额前留下一个吻，离开时，似乎还说了一声谢谢。  
情感在内心翻涌着，为此纠葛着，充满期待和失望，还有不可言说的不得已。  
为什么会在这个时候掉眼泪。

****  
晚上，瑞虎大厦的私人宴会如期举行，夏之光成了任豪带来的“加一位”。  
他还是第一次参加这种高级宴会，虽然常去瑞虎大厦赌博喝酒，但这种宴会还是第一次遇上。  
大概是觉得自己融不进去吧，夏之光偷偷的溜到了赌场开了一局，运气很好第一局就赢了，他窃窃偷笑准备再来一局的时候，任豪也加入了赌局，就坐在夏之光旁边，压在和夏之光一样的黑31区域，押金比夏之光的多十倍。  
“你压这么多，万一输了怎么办？”  
夏之光看着那些红色筹码，不由得咽口水，有钱人就是不一样。任豪说，夏之光是他的小福星，赢了就给夏之光，输了就算他身上。没等夏之光拒绝，荷官宣布买定离手，转盘也开始运作，夏之光紧张到坐立不安，他还是第一次赌这么大的局。  
好吧，他现在做的这个局更大。  
“黑31，加十倍。”  
“耶！赢啦！”  
夏之光像兔子一样从座位上窜起来，条件性拉着任豪跟他击了个掌，任豪扬起嘴角坏笑着，叫来保镖帮夏之光收好筹码去兑换现金，夏之光乐呵呵的跟着任豪，说自己今天运气真好，就跟开了天眼似的。  
任豪逗着夏之光，可他此刻急着回宴会上给人敬酒，夏之光才想起自己的“本职工作” ，跟着任豪上楼去了。这几天，他都跟任豪保持距离，很少跟他肩并肩走在一起。任豪问他愿不愿意跟自己一起敬酒，可夏之光看起来对自助餐那边的小蛋糕更感兴趣。  
“端着蛋糕也行，那个巧克力的好吃。”  
任豪叫服务生给夏之光端来几块，这个不怎么懂得礼仪的小傻子便跟着边走边吃。当有人跟任豪打招呼时，夏之光条件性的想退几步，却被任豪一把搂过来，像恋人一样搂着腰，夏之光立刻面露羞涩。  
“哟，这不是任总嘛，近来可好？”  
“托您的福，上次那批货进行的顺利，高枕无忧。”  
“是嘛，那刚在赌场玩的开心吗？”  
“当然，我们家小福星赢了不少。”  
夏之光舔掉嘴唇上的巧克力，有些不自在的躲到任豪身后，面前看起来年纪挺大的男人就像过年时的远房亲戚一样，叫也不是不叫也是。大概圈内都知道任豪有这些癖好，男人也不惊讶，任豪身边从不缺漂亮的伴侣，可像这种傻乎乎见人就躲的还端着一盘蛋糕的小傻瓜还是第一次见，让人忍不住想逗一逗。可没等男人的手碰到夏之光的小脸，就被任豪拦住了。  
“他脸上没什么肉的。”  
“是嘛，可我觉得他很像我家里养的那只蓝猫，忍不住想揉揉。”  
“改天我会给你送只过去，训练好的那种。”  
“唉，男人的占有欲哦，真吓人。”  
男人耸了耸肩便告辞找别人聊天了，夏之光还一脸天真的问猫咪也能训练吗？任豪也懒得跟这个小呆瓜解释，说训练过的不如野生的好，又意味深长的一笑，帮夏之光擦掉了嘴角的巧克力。  
“小花猫。”  
“我，我去洗个脸！”  
夏之光羞红了脸逃走，任豪看着他的背影若有所思。在离会场最远的那个洗手间里，夏之光坐在隔间的马桶上翻看针孔相机拍摄的照片，有些焦灼的咬着手，思考着什么时候潜入顶楼办公室。  
差点就忘了，自己还有4000万没赚呢。  
再次出来的时候，任豪正在和一个矮他一个头个子娇小的男生说话，夏之光也没太在意，本想去端杯香槟喝，却看见那个男生抱住了任豪的手臂。一种莫名的醋意蔓延开来，但他很快还是缓过了神，未必他还真对这么一个身经百战的人动了情，任豪能对他那么好，自然也会对别人那么好。  
只是睡过一次，还真把自己当回事了。  
夏之光趁着任豪跟男生周旋，自己溜出会场，一路去了走廊最尽头的直达电梯，用金主给来的信息卡解锁了去顶楼的按钮，便抓紧一切时间去往顶楼。  
顶楼的私人空间并不是办公室那么简单，完全是一间不常用的高级公寓。夏之光用仪器确定了房间没有警报器后，便潜入房间，他身上装有信号干扰器，路过的所有地方的监控都将无信号。  
他找到了任豪的笔记本，就摆在办公桌上，让夏之光有点不敢置信，这么重要的东西就这么放在那里。他将U盾插入电脑，硬盘里的东西开始被复制，夏之光坐在任豪的皮椅上看着进度条，他知道这次任务之后，他便再也没理由见任豪了。  
任豪肯定会很恨他吧，背叛这种事情本来就很让人讨厌。夏之光敲打着桌面，回忆着他们短暂的关系。  
看来他并不适合当记者，也不适合当演员。  
太易心动。

****  
“你刚刚去哪了？”  
“遇到记者朋友，出去抽了根烟。”  
“是嘛。”  
任豪一向不喜欢多问，可看见夏之光面色忧伤，他的眼神也开始转变。宴会已经进行的差不多了，该见的人也见完了，夏之光就躲在角落里喝酒吃蛋糕，心事写在脸上，很不自在。  
任豪打发走前来敬酒的人，哪怕他混淆在商圈已经多年，每当宴会尾声的时候，他都还是会不胜酒力。他走到夏之光跟前，对方似乎没意识到这点，仰着头喝着香槟，像喝啤酒那样一饮而尽。  
“你那样容易醉。”  
任豪靠在墙上，提醒到，夏之光立刻露出恭维的笑容，和他们初次见面时露出的那种一样，生疏且刻意拉开距离，说自己酒量很好，不容易醉。  
好像已经准备好了别离，调整好了姿态。  
“今天是最后一天了，对吧，夏先生。”  
任豪偏着头说着，夏之光目视前方没有看他，点头应着，说这次合作的很愉快。  
“那咱们还会再合作吗？”  
“再说吧，有机会再说。”  
夏之光面色为难，他心里知道，今晚过后，任豪就跟他没关系了。他还会恨自己，他的人生会被自己改变，他不知道这个小小的U盾对任豪而言有多大的影响，也不知道自己的背叛能不能激起波澜。  
不知道这短短的七天，对任豪而言，重不重要。  
他重不重要。  
“我想我该走了，趁我现在记忆还新鲜，写的文章会比较贴合。”  
他冲着任豪笑，可眼里写着不舍和悲伤。任豪说要送送他，被夏之光拒绝了。他抬起表看了看时间，去服务生那里要来了外套，跟任豪鞠躬道谢，准备离开。  
“这几天很开心，真的。”  
夏之光低着头说道，装作没留念的转身离去，就在快出大门的时候，一件大衣披在了他的身上，任豪追了上来，不容拒绝的说了声，我送你。  
“天太冷了。”  
再加上一个借口。  
阴差阳错，夏之光坐上了任豪的车，司机与他们只用一层窗帘隔开，暖气开的恰好，夏之光靠在玻璃上若有所思。任豪托着腮闭目养神，喝了酒后他的脸上也多了些颜色，看着窗外闪烁的霓虹灯，他缓缓的开口了。  
“东西拿到了吗？”  
“什么？”  
“我的电脑，有好好检查一下，都拷贝完了吗？”  
夏之光语塞，有些不敢置信的看向任豪，对方眼神很疲惫，却带着温柔的笑容，好像他们聊的不是一件大事，而是家长里短罢了。  
“我会把你送到你那经纪人那儿，租套好点的房子吧，今年的冬天比往年的更冷了。”  
任豪缓缓道来，夏之光有些不知所措，想辩解又不知从哪开始，只是愣愣的看着任豪，片刻后，他说了三个字，对不起。  
“道什么歉呢，傻猫，那点钱我还是给的起的。”  
任豪苦笑，伸手去摸夏之光的软发，夏之光的眼泪也随之下来，分不清是害怕还是内疚。任豪说自己不会派人来找他麻烦的，叫夏之光放心，不过是些小事，他能处理的好。  
“就当给你的报偿吧，我不在乎，你要的什么我都给得起，只要你想要，我都给得起。”  
“你不怪我吗？”  
“不怪，真的不怪。”  
任豪捧着夏之光的脸，就像捧着自己挚爱的宝贝。他告诉夏之光他一开始就知道夏之光的目的，本只想识破后把他处理掉，可不知为什么在谈话间，就喜欢上了夏之光。  
“就像你说的那样，爱慕，我当然知道你在说谎，都是些糖衣炮弹，可我就是喜欢你，有些怨有些恨，想问你为什么不对我说实话，为什么在我面前装熟练，我又不是给不起，难道你看不出来我对你动了心？”  
还是说，你假装看不出。  
车子停了下来，夏之光回头时发现已经到了他经纪人的公寓前。车门解锁的时候他吓了一大跳，任豪松开手，对他说晚安。  
夏之光有些战栗的推开车门，任豪也没拦着，就目送他离开。夏之光出去时才发现外面下雪了，他回头正好跟任豪的眼神撞在一起，他落荒而逃，完成了他人生的第一次背叛。  
背叛了他最爱的那个人。  
上楼后，大叔为他的平安归来而开心，也急急忙忙问到那个价值一个亿的针孔相机和U盾。夏之光有些分神，沉默了许久才从包里把东西拿出来，可真要交给大叔时，他反悔了，他一脸凝重的问大叔，这些东西交出去后，任豪会怎样。  
“大概会进去坐牢吧，啧啧啧，这些资本家活该，他犯的事都够枪毙几次了。”  
大叔咋舌说道，叫夏之光把东西给他，可递到手上不是U盾也不是相机，而是一张储蓄卡，夏之光说这是他全部家底了，就当还金主的定金。  
“大叔，我舍不得……”  
夏之光呜咽的说道，转身就跑了出去，大叔也跟着夏之光冲下了楼，只见门外白雪茫茫，任豪靠在漆黑的车前，而夏之光像一只小狗一样，冲进了任豪的怀里。  
他舍不得。  
“那人给了你多少，我会叫人还给你，你也别怪这孩子，这是我们的私事。”  
任豪抱住怀里的小泪人，跟大叔说道，司机也给大叔拿了一张任豪的私人名片，叫他有空就联系这个号码。夏之光就这样被带走了，只留下白雪皑皑的夜晚和大叔一脸不知所措。  
叫他去勾引人，咋还被人勾引了呢？

****  
回到任豪的家后，夏之光就像做错事的小孩一样，抱着任豪一个劲的哭。他说自己不是故意的，因为四千万真的太诱惑人了。夏之光哭起来很傻，就像一只被踩了尾巴的猫，抱着人一个劲掉眼泪，弄得任豪想笑却不能笑，只能揉着夏之光的毛脑袋说没事。  
“你哭起来跟个包子一样，好啦别哭了，多大点事。”  
“可大叔说，你做过的坏事，够枪毙几回了，我没想过要害你！”  
“你这孩子咋不会说话呢！什么叫枪毙几回，哎呦你别哭了，别嚎了，你把我想的跟啥一样……”  
任豪哭笑不得，揉着夏之光的脑袋，让他坐在沙发上别动，去浴室里拧了个热毛巾给他擦脸擦手。夏之光还在打哭嗝，任豪把他的双眼皮贴擦下来了他还给任豪几下。任豪也不气，他知道夏之光就是这种性格，哭的时候嗷嗷的哭，笑的时候哈哈的笑，一开心就会手舞足蹈到处乱窜，总是不经意的去牵人手，黏人的时候会把喜欢挂嘴上，乐呵呵的往人怀里扑棱。  
这样的孩子，是世界上难有的宝物，至少在任豪的这几十年里，他没见过像夏之光这样的傻孩子。一个有备而来的，为了钱要害他的，却总是不经意之间流露一些感情，说不清道不明，似乎想靠近他又在远去。  
无关别的事情，只是打从心底的想跟夏之光在一起。  
就像夏之光说的那样，爱慕，且打从心底。  
“对我撒一辈子的娇吧，好吗？”  
你要什么我都给得起。  
屋内的灯全关了，只剩下沙发前的落地灯还亮着。暖黄色的光在夏之光咖啡色的头发上漫反射着，看起来松软蓬松，任豪伸手搓揉了几下，小狗狗就迫不及待的咬开了他的裤拉链。  
夏之光的口活是真的烂，任豪被他那小乳牙撞到了几次疼得眯着眼。他叫夏之光用舔别用含，那小傻子可算找到了点门路，舌尖顺着筋脉上下滑动，又在铃口吸食着缓缓流出的精液。  
任豪有点急不可耐，比起这烂的让人发指的口活，他更想早点进入那个柔软紧致的欢乐乡，他把夏之光从地上捞起来，就像他们第一次做爱那样，让夏之光跨坐在自己大腿上，几下三下就拽下了夏之光的内裤，挂在脚踝上，垂垂欲坠。  
“给你个课后作业，练练口活，烂死了。”  
“不准嫌弃！”  
“你还挺凶呢，嗯哼？”  
任豪坏笑着揉了一把夏之光的屁股，挥起巴掌来拍的臀肉波涛汹涌。夏之光认疼扭动着身子想逃走，任豪擒住他的手腕，把小家伙控制在自己的肩膀上，开始用力的拍打起来那挺巧的小屁股。  
夏之光的腰很细，一手就能拦的过来，屁股却很多肉，打起来很让人上瘾。任豪非把夏之光的小屁股打红了才罢休，说这是给夏之光的小惩罚，下次还有什么瞒着他，就换皮带揍。  
“你不是说不怪我吗？还打我……”  
“是不怪你，但你这小肥屁股，看着就让人想揍。”任豪坏心眼的笑着，掰开肉瓣发现臀缝里早已汁水横流，“还让人想操。”  
任豪把夏之光的毛衣捞起来塞进夏之光的嘴里，露出那昨夜被折腾的红肿的乳尖，皮肤紧致而白皙，布满新鲜的痕迹，任豪二话不说上前含住那两颗小果实，手指伸向了夏之光的花穴，那里饥渴的厉害，立刻含住了不松口。  
意乱情迷的夏之光变得更加黏人，一个劲的按着任豪的脖子啃，怎么劝都不听。任豪没有办法，只好随手拿来一边的领带，勒住夏之光的嘴巴，让他没办法咬人。小猫呜呜咽咽的十分委屈，任豪的手指就在他的肉穴里进进出出很是舒服，扩张了没多会儿夏之光就射了，他敏感的很，逗不得。  
食髓知味的小屁股开始扭动，用臀缝去蹭任豪挺立的性器，被任豪抱着腰压在了沙发靠背上，腿被任豪用膝盖支开，就这么直直的操了进去，没有预兆。  
刚刚高潮过的身体被这么一顶又翻起难以抑制的快感，夏之光哼哼唧唧的呻吟着，第二次跟男人做爱就感受了一回干性射精。他高潮的要死要活，被身后的男人操的直翻白眼，哭着发出些意义不明的声音，按着任豪的手臂一个劲的乱挠。任豪取下了他嘴上的领带，握着夏之光的手臂把那不规矩的小爪子反绑起来。夏之光急得一个劲在沙发靠垫上磨着乳尖，嘴里还说着些下流的话，刺激的让任豪性器又大了几圈。  
“呜呜呜……要操死了…要被哥哥操死了……”  
夏之光胡言乱语，撩的任豪忍不住的骂他骚货。夏之光挨操的样子漂亮到糜烂，任豪像宙斯对伽倪墨得斯那般痴迷，他的眼角发红，掐着夏之光的腰一个劲的顶弄，听他为情迷乱的淫语，唤他哥哥又说着爱他。  
每一次挺腰撞上去，粗大的性器就在那紧致的肉穴里横冲直撞，重重的碾过敏感点，让夏之光不断的高潮射精，弄得沙发垫一塌糊涂。夏之光尖着嗓子大叫，尾音不停地转，破碎的又可怜又淫靡，又被任豪捞起一只腿来，性器没有臀肉做缓冲，操进更深的地方。  
整根都被吞下，夏之光的身体还没完全适应这种激烈的性爱，他仰着头大口大口喘着气，感觉自己要被操穿了，一个劲的求饶，低头看见自己的肚子隆起一块移动着的小包，呜呜咽咽的说着自己不要了。  
“乖，宝宝吃得下。”  
任豪用力的顶腰，夏之光像垂死的白天鹅一样仰起脖子，被撞的颠簸不定，靠在任豪的肩膀上咿呀乱叫着，乱七八糟的液体顺着他的大腿根滴落，他被操的话都说不清，像是在笑又像是在哭，快活的不得了。  
就这样，夏之光被任豪捆着手，从沙发操到餐桌，又从餐桌上操到浴室，最后被压在床上，射的满肚子的精液，腿麻的没有知觉。  
任豪貌似还能做，夏之光摆着手用手挡住了自己的小穴，那里被操的大门敞开，根本闭不住，精液一股股的流出来，羞得他说不出话来。任豪答应不做了，但要帮夏之光把肚子里的精液抠出来，可抠挖了一会儿又换成了性器，操的夏之光满眼的泪，只能像小兔子一样不停地蹬腿。  
夜还长呢，一辈子也很长呢。


End file.
